Post-Apocalypse Book 1: The Remembrance
alright guys please tell me if you like this in the comments. Author: Smoothman755 Based on The Book of Notch by René Descartes. Prologue The land of Minecraftia had once been in peace… But then Notch's evil brother, Herobrine, escaped from Disc 11, a disc that could be used to ressurect himself if he was ever killed. Soon after Herobrine escaped he gathered all of the hostile mobs in the game and attacked Minecraftia. After long deadly battles, humanities civilazations began to crumble. Soon there was just 5 known major cities left and about 3 civilized army units left and this story takes place right after unit 4 has fallen and few survivors of the unit are left, but one of them, named Jason Zoner. Is about to have an adventure he will never forget. Chapter 1: Awake "Jason are you ok?" I heard a voice say. "Jason?" Then I remembered that Jason was my name. "Yes." I said. "Good your ok." The voice said. I looked around and saw a man. Not just a normal man, for some reason he felt like he knew him but couldn't remember his name. "Alright Jason you need to rest." The man said again. "Ok." I said and closed my eyes… and went to sleep for hours. When I was asleep I dreamed of what had happened before all of this I had been a Lt. in unit #4 of the army of Jeb, Notch's assistant. We didn't fight much, usually just during the night we would fight small groups of monsters and some such, but I always wanted to have some action, and adventure. But I never got it. Until I learned about Herobrine's escape and that unit #18 had fallen to his elite force. Me and my unit were all exited, and nervous. Somehow I knew we were going to battle for our lives... "1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4!" Drill Sgt. James said as we marched. "I hate pointless driling." I thought to myself, deep in thought, "But we might need it now that we're going to fight Herobrine's army!" I continued. I was still thinking to myself when suddenly a excited and worried man ran into the drilling field. "Unit #11 has fallen at Oak Town!" He said sadly. "You will be going to Benfield to defend it in case Herobrine's army attacks it!" He said to us. Me and my friends were excited we were finally going into the field of battle but then the man spoke again, "However Herobrine may not attack it we just need to defend it in case he does." He then left and we finished our drills When we got to the barracks Ben, one of my friends said, "I can't wait to battle those monsters, but i'm still nervous about what will happen if we lose." He said. "Don't worry we'll win.., hopefully." I said the last word quietly so Ben couldn't hear it. "We better go check our weapons to make sure they are ready for battle." I said. And with that we walked into the armory to check them. Today was the day! Me and Ben both were marching in the back of the unit and were straining our eyes to try to see Benfield first. After about 3 hours of marching Ben said, "Found it!" and I looked of in the distance. Sure enough, there was Benfield! Chapter 2: Fortifications When me and my unit got to the town of Benfield we immediately started building tents and digging trenches, trust me digging trenches was not fun. But after that we got to eat porkchops and apples (They were really good!). "What now?" Ben asked. "Let's turn in I guess." I said. With that, me and Ben went to bed. While I was asleep I dreamed that I was sitting on a rock near Benfield when suddenly I heard a moan, I turned around to see a green moaning zombie! His dead eyes looked at me as he charged with enchanted-like speed. I quickly dodged and fell to the hard ground. As I lay there the zombie turned around and screamed a long, horiffying sound as the ground started to shake and rotting green hands popped out of the earth. "Whats Happening!?" I screamed in complete terror, "How are they digging out of the earth?!" As I trembled a small black snake came and coiled around me. With that, I woke up. The next day I was in terrible condition from that dream. I had sat there staring at the long, expanse of fields to the west as other men worked and strained over at the ditches and earthen-made bunkers. "I don't understand," I said thinking, "What will happen if Herobrine strikes here?" With that my mind started to drift off to thinking about Herobrine. Why does he hate Humanity, how did he befriend monsters, how did he get glowing white eyes? All of the questions that wizzed in my curious head made me fall asleep. After a few hours I woke up to the sound of the trumpet playing it's loud signal for all soldiers to head to the barracks for lights-out. Chapter 3: Nightmares I couldn't sleep that night after the nightmare I had earlier so I got up and decided to take a nice long walk. The night was peaceful and quiet as I walked through the lush green fields by the camp, I had always loved nature. Then a sharp, sudden ZWANG! filled my ears and I quickly turned around. There, by a rock, was a white, bone dry (litterally), skeleton. I, being unprepared, ran as if I were on a speed potion and nearly ran into a creeper. BANG! I landed yards from where I had been and now I was cut and bleeding. I tried to get up but my legs gave up under my weight as the monsters walked towards me. "This is it," I thought as I looked to Heaven, "This is how I'll die, killed by monsters." But before the monsters could shoot, bite, or blow me up a familiar man jumped out of a bush and slashed a zombie with an iron sword, leaving the dead corpse to rot and decompose. Then he ran up to a creeper and ran back, blowing the creeper and some other monsters into ashes. Soon no other monsters could be seen and the man walked up to me. "Ben!" I yelled in happiness. "Jason what where you doing!?" Ben asked me curiously. "I couldn't sleep and was taking a walk." I said. Ben looked at me with a strange expression. "Jason what's wrong? You've been acting wierd ever since this morning." I decided to tell him. "I had a terrible nightmare earlier and it unnerved me, probably more than a dream should have." Ben looked up in suprise and slight fear. "You had a nightmare, I did too.! That's why I was walking out here." He then added quickly, "Was it about zombies and a snake?" I nodded. "Yes." Ben looked at me and frowned. "Then somethings wrong." I looked at Ben in fear. "Wh-Wh-at should we do?" I stuttered. TBC Category:Fanfictions Category:Smoothman's Fanfictions Category:AWESOME Category:AWESOMENESS Category:Stories Category:Post-Apocalyptic